Take Me
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Shikamaru membuang pandangannya ke arah lain saat matanya bertabrakan pada jade Putri Suna itu. Pikirannya menjadi semakin kacau kala jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan. Ini salah, batinnya menjerit. / RnR?


**_Disclaimer_ © Masashi Kishimoto _sensei_**

**_Written_ © CharLene Choi  
**

**_Story_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Warning_ : _AU, __OOC_, abal, gaje, _typo(s)_, _etc_.**

**_Rate_ : T  
**

**_Genre_ : _Hit_**_**s**_**_orical_, _Romance_  
**

_******Dont Like Dont Read.**_

* * *

**_•｡ ⌒ _****... Take me **_**...** ⌒ ｡•_  


**.**

******_By _: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dibawah taburan cahaya kuning matahari siang itu, berdiri gagah di antara kedua kaki telanjang dan siap untuk bertarung sampai mati. Tanpa atribut bagian atas yang senantiasa dikenakannya dari awal pertandingan sampai memasuki final, tampaklah betapa bagus fisik Shikamaru sebagai seorang laki-laki. Tubuhnya tinggi dan amat proporsional, mulai dari ujung kaki sampai rambut hitamnya yang diikat satu. Dada dan bahu bidang berbalut otot sekaligus kelenturan. Kulit itu kecokelatan, dan tampak beberapa bekas luka di bagian punggung dan lengannya, serta beberapa luka baru dan memar yang didapatkannya dari membunuh para penantang lainnya. Meski begitu, tetap tak mengurangi pesonanya, rupa rupawan yang dimilikinya serta kemampuan bela diri dan berpedangnya yang sangat mahir telah membuat para penonton perempuan berdecak kagum dan terpaksa menelan keirian pada sang Putri.

Bising genderang dan terompet mengiring sorak-sorai ribuan penonton yang menyesaki arena tanding. Kemudian alunan suara menurun menggumam datar dan mendengkur. Sunyi. Tiba-tiba meledak suara genderang dan simbal beserta lengkingan seruling yang menulikan telinga. Tepat saat itu juga, pintu besi bagian sayap kiri arena terangkat naik.

Alunan musik beranjak pergi, sayup-sayup lalu berhenti, begitupun juga sorak-sorai para penonton. Kepala mereka condong pada titik yang sama, tak terkecuali Shikamaru. Semuanya penasaran pada apa yang berada di dalam sana. Sebuah bayangan terbentuk saat secara perlahan sosok yang dinanti itu keluar dari balik kegelapan, dan ketika sosok itu telah sepenuhnya berada di bawah teriknya cahaya matahari, gumaman kekecewaan terdengar serentak dari bibir para penonton.

Jagoan istana itu berbeda dari biasanya. Jangankan melihat tubuh kokoh yang besar tinggi dan dipenuhi oleh otot, ataupun wajah sangar yang penuh dengan codet, melainkan hanyalah sesosok tubuh kecil yang ditutupi oleh pakaian longgar yang berwarna gandum serta penutup wajah sekaligus kepala yang juga berwarna senada. Bahkan tinggi sang jagoan itu tidak sampai telinga Shikamaru. Kekecewaan para penonton semakin menjadi tatkala melihat gaya berjalan sang jagoan yang lembik layaknya perempuan saat menuju ke tengah-tengah arena.

Ini adalah hari terakhir, babak kelima dari sayembara memperebutkan Putri sulung sang Raja Suna, Putri Temari. Kecantikan dan pesona Putri Temari amat luar biasa. Para pujangga asing yang datang bersama para pedagang menyebarluaskan keindahan sang Putri melalui tulisan-tulisan mereka yang indah sekembalinya mereka dari Suna. Bahkan tarian kuas dari pelukis terkenal Suna pun tak mampu menggambarkan kecantikan mawar padang pasir itu, begitulah para pujangga biasa memanggil Putri Temari.

Tapi melihat pertandingan yang tidak seimbang itu, kemungkinan besar sayembara akan dimenangkan oleh Shikamaru. Meski sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah bila Shikamaru menang, karena pada kenyataannya, pemuda itu telah berhasil menyingkirkan para penantang lainnya. Hanya saja, sebagian besar pemuda Suna tidak rela bila mawar padang pasir mereka diboyong ke Konoha. Seandainya tak dapat memiliki, biarlah hanya dengan memandang dan mengagumi saja.

Kekecewaan terpaksa mereka redam, keinginan untuk beranjak pergi dari kursi masing-masing pun ditepis, karena sang Raja dan kedua Pangeran tetap duduk angkuh di kursi kebesaran mereka. Hukum penggal adalah ganjaran yang harus diterima bila mendahului sang Raja.

Disaat kekecewaan menguap disana-sini, Shikamaru tetap waspada. Seseorang yang mampu menjadi jagoan istana pasti adalah orang yang hebat. Fisik terkadang bisa menipu, tapi...

Suara terompet yang mengalun menjadi awal dari pertandingan.

...cara orang yang terlatih dalam memainkan pedang akan terlihat dari cara dia mengangkatnya.

Kedua pedang itu beradu, menciptakan kemilau perak yang menyilaukan saat dalam beberapa ayunan cahaya matahari menabrak tubuh mereka yang terasah tajam. Dentingan demi dentingan menguap ke udara, berbaur dengan debu yang menari. Kemudian persepsi awal para penonton pun sirna, terganti dengan eufhoria kemenangan.

"Ayo! Habisi pemuda itu!" Begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar dari bibir mereka.

Tubuh pemuda itu meliuk dan menekuk lugas; berputar melingkari lawan sambil terus menusuk dan menebas dengan luwes dan cepat; tak lupa melompat menghindar kesana-kemari; meninju dan menendang; tak henti menebaskan pedang ke tubuh sang jagoan istana seperti menabuh genderang. Tapi sialnya, keduanya sama-sama imbang, meski beberapa kali jagoan istana itu terdesak dan jatuh tersungkur, tetap saja dengan tubuhnya yang kecil ia bisa menghindar dengan luwesnya.

Dilapisi dengan amarah yang kian tersulut akibat cemoohan para penduduk Suna padanya, Shikamaru mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa henti sembari menambah kecepatannya. Senyum kemenangan terulas di wajahnya saat melihat lawannya kewalahan pada serangan yang dilancarkannya. Tapi saat mata mereka beradu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sepasang _jade_ yang indah tampil membius sukma Shikamaru. Ia terpesona dan lengah, akibatnya pedang sang jagoan berhasil melukai lengan bagian kirinya.

Shikamaru melompat ke belakang sambil menahan nyeri. Sorakan penonton kian melambung. Menahan geram, Shikamaru mengusap sekilas luka yang baru didapatnya sebelum kembali menyerang. Ia mengutuki dirinya, seindah apapun bola mata itu, akan sangat menjijikan bila dimiliki oleh seorang pria.

Gaung kekecewaan terdengar kala Shikamaru berhasil membalas luka yang diterimanya. Lengan bagian kiri jagoan itu juga tergores, darah segar mengalir. Tak cukup sampai disitu saja, tanpa memberi jeda, Shikamaru kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Kali ini ia mengincar bagian leher, secepatnya terpenggal, maka akan segera berakhir semua ini.

Jagoan istana itu mengelak, tapi malang, sebagian kain penutup kepalanya malah tersangkut di pedang Shikamaru, maka dengan sekali tarik saja, kain berwarna gandum yang menyembunyikan kepala dan wajahnya itu terlepas.

Serentak, arena tanding itu dipenuhi dengan helaan nafas penuh keterkejutan. Hal serupa pun menimpa pada Shikamaru. Mulutnya terbuka dengan mata yang tak berkedip. Ternyata sepasang _jade_ itu memang berada di tempat yang benar.

Rambut pirang sebahu berkibar mengikuti permainan angin, membingkai wajah yang elok tanpa cela; sebentuk hidung mancung selaras dengan bibir yang mungil; pipinya kemerahan, dengan dagu lancip yang berujung pada leher jenjang yang mulus.

"Putri Temari!" Salah satu penonton berseru, diikuti dengan anggukan yang lain. Kemudian arena tanding itu dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

Sementara Shikamaru, tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia memang tidak pernah melihat rupa Putri Temari, bahkan selama pertandingan berlangsung pun, sang Putri selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan cadar manik-manik yang berkilauan kala bersentuhan dengan cahaya matahari. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Kalau seandainya saja tadi Putri Temari tak mampu mengelak dari serangannya, maka—

"Rakyatku!" Suara Raja Suna terdengar. Seketika kesunyian datang. "Putriku telah memutuskan untuk menguji sendiri calon suaminya. Seandainya pemenang sayembara itu berhasil membuka tudung kepalanya, maka pemenang itu berhak menikahinya. Dengan taruhan nyawa, putriku telah berhasil mendapatkan pendampingnya!"

Masih sunyi untuk beberapa saat, tampaknya semua orang masih mencerna perkataan sang Raja. Kemudian meledaklah sorak-sorai kegembiraan, diiringi dengan bunyi terompet dan genderang serta taburan bunga yang berwarna-warni. Kekaguman masyarakat Suna pada Putri Temari kian bertambah. Tidak hanya cantik wajah dan hati, mawar padang pasir itu bahkan tak segan untuk mengangkat senjata—yang sama sekali bukanlah mainan akrab para putri sepertinya.

Shikamaru membuang pandangannya ke arah lain saat matanya bertabrakan pada _jade_ Putri Suna itu. Pikirannya menjadi semakin kacau kala jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan. Ini salah, batinnya menjerit.

.

.

.

Makan malam di jelang. Di meja makan yang berlapiskan emas dan dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam makanan, telah duduk Raja Suna, kedua pangeran, dan Shikamaru. Ketiganya sedang menunggu Putri Temari untuk bergabung ke tengah-tengah mereka.

Derap langkah pelan terdengar mendekat. Shikamaru refleks menoleh ke belakangnya, dan ia menjadi bisu seketika. Tanpa pakaian longgar yang tadi siang dikenakannya, ia mampu melihat lekuk indah tubuh gadis itu dari gaun sutera yang dikenakannya; rambut pirang yang menjuntai ke bahu dan diberi mahkota jalinan daun salem emas; sepasang anting emas menghias sepasang telinga indahnya; sebuah kalung emas menggantung pada leher jenjangnya sampai ke dada, dan sepasang gelang emas pada masing-masing tangan mulusnya. Mawar Padang Pasir itu memang memikat.

Setelah Putri Temari duduk di kursi sebelah kanan Shikamaru, Raja Suna segera memulai makan malam. Makan malam berlangsung dengan hening.

Selesai makan malam dan makanan penutup dihidangkan, barulah sang Raja memulai percakapan. "Ayah harap kau tidak terkejut, putriku."

Putri Temari yang tengah menikmati hidangannya segera fokus kepada ayahnya, setelah terlebih dahulu melirik pada Shikamaru yang tak menatap padanya.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin ayah katakan?"

"Tiga hari lagi calon suamimu akan datang menjemputmu."

Kontan wajah jelita Putri Suna itu kebingungan. "Apa maksud ayah? Bukankah..." wajahnya sedikit memerah. "...calon suamiku memang telah ada disini. Apakah maksud ayah adalah rombongan dari Shikamaru?"

Bukan sang Raja yang menjawab, tapi Shikamaru. Dengan wajah yang tertunduk hormat, pemuda itu berkata. "Maafkan saya tuan Putri. Anda sepenuhnya telah salah paham. Saya memang ikut dalam sayembara, tapi tidak sebagai diri saya sendiri. Saya bertarung atas nama Raja saya, Yang Mulia Itachi, Raja Konoha. Saya hanyalah—"

Perkataan Shikamaru terpotong dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Putri Temari. Gadis itu berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah karena amarah. "Katakan pada Rajamu saat dia telah sampai disini, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menikahiku bila pedangnya tak mampu memenggal kepalamu!" bentaknya sebelum melenggang pergi.

Raja Suna, kedua pangeran beserta Shikamaru sama-sama terkejut mendengar perkataan Putri Temari. Keempatnya sama-sama tak menduga bila Putri Temari akan semurka itu mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau memang harus bertanding dengan Rajamu sendiri. Selamat malam." Setelah itu, Raja Suna pergi dari hadapan Shikamaru bersama dengan kedua putranya, pangeran Gaara dan pangeran Kankuro.

Shikamaru terpekur. Bertarung dengan Raja Itachi adalah hal yang tidak pantas dilakukannya sebagai seorang ksatria Raja. Ia adalah pelindung Raja, tidak mungkin menghunuskan pedang padanya. Tapi perkataan Putri Temari tadi telah menegaskan bahwa tidak ada kata menyerah. Tidak ada pernikahan bila Raja Itachi tidak membunuhnya. Ia merenung. Ia bisa saja mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya mati. Tapi... wajah jelita sang Putri bermain di pelupuk matanya. Egoisnya muncul. Ia adalah pemenang sayembara, yang berhak mempersunting Putri Temari. Sudah sepatutnya ia memperjuangkan hadiah yang telah dimenangkannya melalui pertaruhan nyawa. Saat hari itu tiba, maka ia tidak akan sungkan mengayunkan pedangnya pada Rajanya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama sang Raja dan kedua Pangeran, Shikamaru kembali ke kamar yang disiapkan sang Raja untuknya. Ia gelisah, pikirannya bercelaru. Setelah kejadian pengakuan dua hari yang lalu, Putri Temari menghindarinya. Mawar padang pasir itu menolak makan bersama di meja makan, dia selalu makan di kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah itu. Ia tidak bisa—_Argh!_ Shikamaru meremas rambutnya, lalu merenung.

Kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dengan mengendap-ngendap selayaknya seorang pencuri. Sebagai seorang ksatria terlatih, hal menyelinap adalah keahliannya. Ia melalui sebuah koridor berpilar, melewati beberapa kamar yang dicat warna-warni. Lalu bertemu sebuah tangga batu yang mengkilap. Shikamaru bergegas. Beberapa anak tangga dilompatinya sekaligus, menyelinap menghindari seorang penjaga yang tertidur di salah satu anak tangga dengan satu tangan bersedekap menggenggam sebilah pedang besar. Ia terus berjalan sampai tiba di tangga lain yang mengarah ke bawah, ke sebuah ruangan panjang berlantai marmer yang amat mengkilap seperti diolesi minyak saja. Sambil membungkukkan tubuh pada kisi-kisi pegangan tangga, mata Shikamaru yang beruntung tak berkedip memandang Putri Temari yang lelap di balik tudung tirai kasa dari sutera yang menutupi sofa berkanopi.

Seulas senyum simpul menghiasi bibir Shikamaru. Tidak sulit menemukan kamar Putri Temari, hanya dengan mengetahui dari mana kedatangan sang Putri, maka telusuri saja, dan kau akan menemukan tempatnya.

Wajah mungil yang seperti bunga merekah di atas bantal sutera itu menarik Shikamaru bagai magnet. Ia melompat dari kisi-kisi pegangan tangga dan mendarat di lantai seperti seekor kucing besar, menyeberang perlahan ke sofa dan memandang lebih dekat wajah Sang Putri. Menyimak desah lembut nafas lelapnya dan sekejap merasa seperti tersengat listrik—sebuah sensasi aneh yang manis, membuat kangen sekaligus sakit luar biasa, menyentak-nyentak rongga dada.

Shikamaru tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya saat merayap ke sisi sofa, bergetar, jemarinya mengelus helai demi helai Putri Temari yang pirang dan sehalus sutera. Kemudian gerakan tangannya membeku saat Putri Temari bergerak dan melindur dalam tidur. Tangannya yang putih nan mulus sedikit bergeser ke pinggir sofa.

Ksatria Konoha itu tersenyum. Sebuah dorongan gila membuatnya nekat menyentuh dan mengangkat tangan itu. Ia mencium tangan sang Putri. Lembut sekali. Tapi tak cukup lembut karena nyatanya sang Putri terbangun. Mata _jade_ itu membelalak kaget, dan Shikamaru segera melepaskan tangan sang Putri.

Putri Temari duduk terbangun dan menyibak tirai kasa ke sisi sofa sepenuhnya. Shikamaru segera bangkit dan berdiri, mata _grey_-nya menatap lurus pada sepasang _jade_ sang Putri yang tak tertebak.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan—"

Putri Temari turun dan memotong perkataan Shikamaru dengan mengangkat salah satu tangannya, lalu—_Plak!_

Satu tamparan menggema renyah di ruangan itu.

Shikamaru diam, matanya turun menatap lantai marmer yang beku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup," komentar sinis Putri Temari. Tubuh semampainya yang dibalut gaun tidur sutera berwarna _peach_ bergerak perlahan memutari tubuh tegap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru masih diam, rasanya mati akan lebih baik daripada mengungkapkan perasaan lancangnya.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, bawa aku pergi sekarang."

Dengan cepat Shikamaru mengubah jalur pandangnya, menatap tak percaya pada Putri Temari.

Masih dengan tatapan angkuh sekaligus dingin, Putri Temari kembali berkata. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya tentangmu. Kau mantan _assasin_ Konoha yang berkat kesetiaanmu, kau bisa diangkat menjadi seorang ksatria. Raja Itachi mengirimkanmu karena percaya denganmu bahwa kau tidak akan merebut calon mempelainya, karena kau adalah satu-satunya _assasin_ sekaligus ksatria kepercayaannya."

Shikamaru kembali menurunkan pandangannya. Rasanya terluka mendengar cerita kelamnya dari bibir gadis yang berhasil membuatnya buta. Seharusnya memang dari awal ia tidak membelok.

"Tapi..." ada jeda disana, melalui ekor matanya yang berusaha mencuri pandang, Shikamaru terkesiap. Ada seulas senyum hangat di wajah Jelita Putri Temari. "...kalau aku bilang aku mencintaimu, apa kau tidak ingin memperjuangkanku?"

Anggap Shikamaru salah dengar, atau berhalusinasi, atau juga ber-fatamorgana. Setelah kata-kata tak nyata itu tercetus dari bibir mawar padang pasir itu, tubuh semampai gadis itu mendekat dan menyandarkan kepala berhelai keemasannya ke dada Shikamaru, dengan sepasang tangan rampingnya yang melingkar mesra di pinggang Shikamaru.

"Dari awal pertandingan sayembara, mata dan hatiku sudah tertuju padamu. Kau tidak seperti penantang lainnya yang besar mulut dan banyak tingkah, kau hanya diam dan bertarung, membuktikan bahwa kau bisa, kau mampu. Kau adalah pemenang sayembara, juga pemenang hatiku. Walau apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menikah dengan Raja Itachi. Pedang yang akan digunakan oleh Rajamu telah dilumuri racun." Putri Temari menengadah, _jade_-nya menatap penuh harap pada Shikamaru yang masih terkejut dalam kebisuannya. "Bawalah aku pergi, perjuangkan aku."

Shikamaru tersadar. _Grey_-nya balas menatap _jade_ Putri Temari yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tapi kau akan menderita." Shikamaru melirih. "Hidup diluar sana tidak mudah, akan bany—"

Putri Temari membungkam perkataan Shikamaru dengan bibirnya. "Akan lebih menderita bila hidup bersama pria yang tidak dicintai," tuturnya sungguh-sungguh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[END]**

* * *

Ok, saya tahu ini gantung banget. Tapi beginilah akhirnya. Kalian bisa menyimpulkan akhir kisahnya dengan pemikiran-pemikiran kalian sendiri.

Judul juga, abaikan saja. Saya sedang stuck disana.

Saya juga tahu ShikaTema disini OOC banget, tapi itu saya lakukan untuk kelancaran jalan cerita. Yah, sekali-sekali enggak apa-apa ya, namanya juga FFN. Hahahaha.

Anggaplah fic ini sebagai come back saya setelah lama vakum dari FFN.

Maaf ya, untuk semua PM dan yang lainnya, saya enggak bisa balas satu-satu.

Gimana menurut kalian? Udah lama enggak ngetik, semoga hasilnya enggak mengecewakan.

Habis baca jangan lupa review ya, saya pingin tahu komentar kalian tentang fic ini. :)


End file.
